In Light Darkness Prevails
by flyingpurplemoocow
Summary: REMAKE, fight scenes, drama, romance, humor, mostly from Ginny's POV, new character Mona, Draco is dead, Harry is falling in love, and Ginny is reliving the past
1. Default Chapter

In Light Darkness Prevails

The remake

My Love

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name..."

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy..."

O, be some other name!  
"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet..."

Things started out simple. Things seemed perfect. I was in love. Pure joy was all I felt. Every time he kissed me I felt bliss, nothing more, nothing less. The body on the floor soon ruined my bliss. I no longer felt what I had once felt. December 7th it ended. Us was over. No longer would we be one. All I had was one friend and a misunderstanding family.

I watched him stand there, wand in hand, out of the corner of his eye he watched me. I was safe hidden in the dark. The only light in the room was the fireplace, silently flickering. I held his cloak tighter to me. It was black velvet with a silver inside. I slowly twisted my ring out of habit.

"Falling for her! Of all people! Draco you know better!" His father yelled at him.

" I love her father! I don't care what you think!"

"You portray your own father for that mud-blood lover!"

"Humans are human! Not pieces of scrap to be judged by their appearance for their worth!"

"Mud-blood's are worthless! You know that."

"What I know is that they are capable of greater things then you'll ever amount to!"

"I wouldn't say such things if I were you." He grabbed Draco by his shirt collar.

"You're a coward! A weakling ! You're so scared of what would happen if you just let something different be! Something you knew could possibly be better then you ! Someone who's family that hasn't been working on it for generations! You can't do that Father! You can't work on it! It happens when it happens!"

"I am stronger then you boy!" A flash of red light burst from Draco's wand pushing his father against the wall. Another flash, Draco's wand flew out of his hand and landed a foot away from me. I stared at it thinking of what I could do. If only I hadn't sat and thought. If only I had done what I could've. Maybe today he'd still be here. Regrets are for only those who never want to live again.

Draco stared back at his father as if to dare him. A green light blasted from his father's wand. He fell to his knees silently. I could hear only my heart beating faster and faster. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing would come out. His body fell to the ground empty and hollow. In a flash his father was gone. Tears welled in my eyes as a ran towards him. The cut on his cheek dripped down to his chin. I touched the blood with the tip of my finger. My ring glinted in the firelight. I gently touched his lips with the tips of my fingers. I outlined them. A drop of water gently fell to his cheek from mine.

Harry Potter

You know, you always hear about the infamous Harry Potter. He who has risked is life for others and the world. You always hear about his sidekicks, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione, the brains of the bunch who works through the logic like eating a piece of cake. Ron, the man who always has Harry's back. The trio to remember, that's what they call them at school. Everyone talks about them;

"Pst, did you here what they did? I know, how brave can they be?"

They watch their every move to see what will happen next. The girls swoon at Harry's feet. Some claim him in love with her , but he doesn't even know of their existence. No one wants anything to do with the sidekicks unless they're a girl just trying to get to Harry. They are called the keys to the forbidden lock. Some try to become good friends with Ron and Hermione , but none prevail. My brother is smart enough to see when a girl is using him and Hermione just scares them away with her intelligence and lack of a want to talk to strangers. So, Harry remains untouched until Cho breaks the barrier. She only lasts for awhile because she becomes too emotional and wants too much. He withdraws his cards and is surrounded by an even thicker barrier. No one can go through it only who he allows. Sirius dies and a silent black hole opens. He is sucked in and blames himself for it all;

"If I only I wasn't so stupid, if only I hadn't-"

Slowly his heart slithered away in the darkness. He never cried, never, he would die first. He was swallowed whole and none of his protectors could see it. Silently they stood back and watched their friend go under, not understanding what to make of it. Harry drew further away from the world, further away from his reality. He came to a place unknown to him there he found nothing, but peace. Still he never cried. He almost selfishly gave his life away just so he could be rid of the guilt. The after life forgets nothing and becomes worse out of loneliness. He realized he had a purpose and he needed to fulfill. Silently screaming he made it through the days finding friendship in surprising people. Depression was the link between us, both lonely, both in need of some one to just talk to and not have on your back all the time. The darker days came around again. Voldemort's power grew and with that, so did his army of Death Eaters. We fought and lost. Some said there is no help left, but hope is found in strange places. In the depths of the unknown it waits seeking its chance to attack and hurt others. If you get your hopes high all they would do is be squashed as you saw your mother unmoving on the ground before the hands of Voldemort.

Dear Diary,

I hate having boyfriends. They seem quite pointless to me. It's as if that you must spend every waking moment with them just because you live in the same bloody school! It's either you have to be snogging with them or just showing off that you have a boyfriend. Why show it off? I've been single before, I actually enjoyed it, but the way some girls whined about it I guess it's sort of rude to be more or less rubbing it in their face you have a boyfriend. I hate mine honestly, but the guy seems as if he is "so in love" with me I just don't have the heart to break his. He even says he does. " Oh, I love you , Ginny! You are so beautiful!" Soon enough, I bet he'll want me to sleep with him. Where are we supposed to sleep together? I've heard of people so desperate to have sex they do it in a broom closet! How do I know? One time Flinch found a couple in there. It tickled my funny bone. You've got to wonder, does anyone here actually ever find love here? Most sixteen year olds by now have found their "first love" and no one can ever forget the wondrous story of Harry's parents.

James and Lily loved and hated each other , wow much like Ron and Hermione, but I'm not getting into that. All through their years in Hogwarts they fought. In their 7th year Sirius, god bless his soul, went out with Lily. James never would admit he was in love with Lily to any one because guys are just like that. Lily just refused to accept her love for James and thought dating Sirius would cure her. Well it turns out Sirius figured this out before he started dating Lily, she didn't swoon at his presence and was always watching James when he was talking to her, and developed a plan with the rest of their mutual friends. It was to make James jealous enough he would admit his feelings and Lily to realize how much better James was compared to every other guy.

Well as all wonderful romance (gags) stories go it ended up the day after Sirius and Lily started "dating" Lily confessed and the lovers kissed. Blah, blah, blah, they got married and Harry came along. Honestly I think, no offense to Harry's parents, that Lily was pregnant before she was married. You never know they could be the ones who started the broom closet epidemic.

I doubt I'm ever going to fall in love.

Draco is such a prat! He keeps acting like an immature prat, who he is, but ,god forbid, he has this new tendency for following me. I mean come on man! You're in your seventh year! In the wizarding world you are considered of age! Of age to what? To act like a child!

Then again, he is quite easy on the eyes. Especially now that he has started washing his hair. His gray eyes seem to be more of a silver now. Even his smile is nice. shakes head That's insane! He is a bloody jerk and shouldn't be allowed to walk this planet. Especially as a good-looking, very nice bodied wizard... smiles sheepishly

Gin


	2. 2

2

Dead

(A/N: OOC somewhat I guess, but I'm so sick of hearing the same thing I wanted to create something different.)

The room was dark, empty, hollow, lifeless. No one was in here. They couldn't see me. I was invisible. The tears had stopped and my throat was dry. I heard people outside, mumbling under their breath.

"How terrible."

"I wonder who did it."

"I heard there was a witness."

"Yeah, but she won't speak. I think she's still inside."

"Poor girl." I pulled the cloak closer to me. Hate churned inside of me. No matter how much I wished to stay, to remain numb, and to be hidden, I had to leave. I couldn't. I just couldn't remove myself from the floor. The moon shone through the window. My ring glinted as if to remind me of the pain. I felt nothing. It was a symbol of eternity, but the promise had not been sealed.

Pity would be the death of me. I had to stay strong. It all reminded me of him. The gentle breeze reminded me of his caress, the song of the wind reminded me of his words, and the grass reminded me of he love for the world. His love for life is what drew me to him. He was the one in a worse situation, but he continued to save me. Countless times he brought me back out of the darkness. Then the one time I could have saved him and repaid my debt unto him, I failed. All I did was watch him fall into nothing. He was lost, my love, my life, and my savior.

The sinking feeling in my stomach kept telling that the murderer would return. He would realize what I had witnessed. As an aurour you tend to find your gut feelings are what keep you alive. I had no where to go. Nothing to live for anyways, but the words I had heard only the day before kept ringing in my head.

"If anything happens to me Ginny, promise me you'll keep going," he said. I noticed the alcohol on his breath. He only drank when he was scared, but what was he scared of.

"Don't say that. We'll be fine." I had begun to cut the lettuce a little harder and ended up going crooked. My hand was shaking. I knew, but still refused to recognize it.

"Promise me." He lifted my arm so I'd stop cutting and look at him. His silver eyes still pulled the same tricks on me. For the last three years they had done that.

"I promise." He knew what I had not. He had felt the darkness coming through. Death was surrounding us, but I still was naive enough to think it would never happen to us. Purity never lasts. Innocence is corrupted. Above all else, never put yourself in a position where you can get hurt.

Fred's Mishap

Harry laughed at his friend. The idiot was trying to get on the table. It was good for a break. Ginny hadn't shown up for the past week for work, so they all decided it was time that'd they'd take a break, too. Hermione and Ron sat tight together laughing as Fred began dancing in a drunken craze. George would've loved to see this. Harry's smile faltered a little. He shook his head, now was not the time for him to get depressed. So much had happened that was sad. He needed now to be happy. Fred jumped off the table and took a waitress's hands. He began to make her tango. Luckily she was a good-hearted girl and doubled over laughing.

"Fred, sit down! You're making a fool of yourself!" Hermione said between laughs.

"Oh, let him Hermione. He won't remember tomorrow anyways. Even if he did he wouldn't care." Ron smiled wrapping his arm around her waist. When Ron moved his head to kiss her, Harry noticed a girl sitting in the back corner. It looked as if she was wearing a dark blue suit, but he couldn't tell. Her eyes glinted purple in the little light there was at the bar. She sipped a margarita crossing and uncrossing her legs as her hair framed her face as dark black. A waiter asked her something. Swinging her head he noticed a green streak of hair on the back of her head.

"Wha chu lookin at buuddddy!" Fred clamped his hand on Harry's shoulder, making him jump. Fred let his mouth hang open letting saliva dribble down his chin. "Damn! She's sa hot-E!" He headed over to the girl. Harry sat stunned. Fred wasn't really going over to talk to her. He wasn't so drunk to notice when a girl could quite possibly be bad news. Then again Fred never noticed that a girl could be anything other then hot. Harry also didn't see her as a bad person. She actually seemed rather interesting.

"Heh babae was uh wit you!" Fred pulled a chair close to hers and sat on it backwards. The left side of her mouth went up hinting that she found him entertaining.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you. How are you?" she replied politely. She looked over in Harry's direction and winked. Harry jumped. Had she noticed him looking at her? Was she watching him?

"Yu za hot-E! Ow bout u an me gittz ae blace o our on?" She still remained smiling. Fred moved his chair closer to her. His hand moved under the table, most likely slowly moving up her leg because her smile fell. She looked down at the poor drunken Fred. She brought her had up and hit his temple with the bottom of her hand. He collapsed unconscious.

"What the-!" Harry went over to pick Fred up off the floor.

"Don't worry it'll help with the hang over, trust me." She stood helping Harry pick up Fred to lay him across a near by booth.

"How hard did you hit him?"

"He'll probably be out until next afternoon. I'm sorry, but once a guy gets drunk enough to feel me up I feel I have the right to put him out of his misery." She smiled. Harry began to notice she had piercing, there was three on one ear, two on the other, one in her nose, and as well as her belly-button. Her suit turned out to only be pants and jacket of a navy suit as well as a white tank top that showed her stomach. She was skinny to a point she looked like bones. "I'm Mona." She held at her hand once Fred was taken care of.

"Harry, are you new around here?"

"I'm new everywhere." She grinned showing that she had very high cheekbones.

"What do you mean?" They sat down at Mona's table.

Prince Not So Charming

When I was young, people told me that someday I would find my very own Prince Charming. I've always been a huge romantic. Ever since I heard of the whole fairytale idea, I had always dreamed that some day someone would come along and save me. They would be handsome, they would be charming, and above all things they would be a great dancer. Odd, yes, but whenever I'd see the magical Prince Charming I always saw us dancing. They had to be hot. That's just a given, I mean what Prince Charming isn't easy to look at? That was when I was younger.

I grew up some and figured out looks aren't anything compared to the personality. Just because I could get a half-decent looking guy doesn't mean he'd be interesting. I still retained the dream that someday, someone would save me.

Dear Diary,

Draco Malfoy is a nuisance, conceited, and above of all a self-absorbed ass. Then why do I want him so bad? I know, I have a boyfriend. Besides he's a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley, we're complete opposites. Mother has always told me, "Opposites may attract, but that doesn't mean their compatible." I swear it's just one of those idiotic crushes that I'll get over in a week. For now I'm just going to have to deal with my own head. It's purely physical. I just know it. There's nothing there. Lust is the stupid key to this uninteresting puzzle. He's bloody hot! It's hard to ignore him, especially with him coming out of quidditch practice not wearing a shirt. If I start giggling over him I think I might just gag! I talked to him yesterday. Actually, it wasn't really talking it was more yelling.

He purposely knocked me over making me drop all of my stuff. I looked at him, mind you it was the glare of death not the oh-my-gosh-it's-him gaze. "You're going to help me pick that up." He smirked at me letting some of his blond hair fall over his eye.

"Now am I, Weasley?" He stepped closer to me, to a point his face was only a few inches away. I stood up straighter trying not to be intimidated by his height. He smiled, knowing I felt small. Slowly he bent down not breaking our gaze and handed me one at a time my books. "Better?" I continued to glare up at him. "You know," he took a hold of my chin, " Weasley, you are very stubborn." My legs went stiff once I felt his breath on my face. "It's too bad." Slowly he moved in closer.

"Hey! Ginny, where are you?" someone called coming around the corner. Draco dropped his hand and rushed off.

"Wait!" He froze. I regret it so much. I still don't know why I asked him to. " Meet me tomorrow, by the lake." He smiled and continued running. What is that supposed to mean? Is he coming? Am I really going to go meet him tomorrow? I don't know anymore. Thankfully I have a brain so I can work it out all through my head.

Gin


End file.
